


Let's Play Pretend

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is So Done, Fluff, Harassment, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, M/M, Sexual Harassment, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Dean hates: banana strings and douchebags who can’t take a god damn hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> There are warnings of sexual harassment so if this is triggering in any way please skip this story. Thank you.
> 
> Today is also my birthday yay! I don't feel sixteen though haha

            “I’m really not interested.”

 

            “Sure you aren’t sweet cheeks.”

 

            “P-please leave me alone, I’m very uncomfortable with this.”

 

            “Why don’t I take you home tonight?”

 

            The guy just went on and on and the poor guy looked too scared to move. Dean gripped his beer bottle tighter as he continued to watch the whole thing. Why do pathetic people like him exist? Now there were two things that Dean hated: banana strings and douchebags who just can’t take a hint. “Who does that guy think he is?” The bartender, Benny, pried the bottle out of his fingers and followed his gaze to the douche.

 

            “He’s been doing that since the first day.” Benny said, shaking his head at how the man ran a finger down that guy’s cheek and Dean swore he saw a tear running down that same cheek. “And you didn’t stop him? How many guys has this asshole harassed?” Benny said nothing, looking down in shame. Dean stared the bartender down until he finally broke. “Far too many.”

 

            Dean did not want to direct his anger at his friend so he instead looked back at the two men. When the asshole reached his hands down south and cupped the poor man’s crotch, Dean saw red and stalked over towards them. “Hey!” The guy turned around and removed his hand from the other man’s crotch. “What do you want?” the man tried to ask but Dean avoided him and went to sit next to the shaking man on the barstool.

 

            “Hey buddy, I haven’t seen you in ages! What’s up?” he asked with an easy smile.

 

            “I don’t—“

 

            He took one look at Dean’s pointed stare and put on his most convincing smile. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard for him. “I’ve been doing great! I finally got a new apartment.” Dean smiled and congratulated him, patting him on the back. “That’s great, man! Is the family doing okay?”

 

            “Father has been more bearable.” And they continued on like this with the man that was previously harassing him sitting next to them with a furious glare directed at them. Dean sensed that it was working so he kept asking the man questions, feeling his tension slip away each second until he was completely relaxed. After a few more minutes of talking about recent movies, Dean looked behind him and was happy to see no one sitting there anymore.

 

            “He’s gone.” The man looked over Dean’s shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you so much.” His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he shook Dean’s hand firmly. “I don’t think I would have done this alone.” The taller man waved it off, calling Benny for a couple more beers in the process. “The guy had it coming and nobody deserved that especially in public.”

 

            The man nodded, taking the beer Dean offered him with a grateful smile. “What’s your name?” he asked, sipping the beer rather timidly. “Dean. Yours?”

 

            “Castiel.” They shook hands and Dean smiled at him. Soon enough they were both sipping their beers and laughing the night away. When Castiel finally left, Dean sat back in his seat with a smile and he hoped that Cas went home safe that night. “Heya Dean, I saw you got comfortable with the man. Did you get his number?” asked Benny who came by to grab the empty beer bottles in front of him.

 

            Oh shit. That’s what he forgot.

 

            “I um… uh-“ Benny held up a hand at his stuttering friend, chuckling softly. “Don’t you worry about it Dean. Look underneath the coaster right there.” Dean squinted his eyes suspiciously but directed his gaze to the coaster that Cas was using only moments before. When he picked it up, there was a neatly folded tissue paper underneath it with some scribbles on it that read,

 

            _Call me sometime. 928-3138_

Dean may or may not have called him the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas you sneaky bastard.


End file.
